Haggar
Haggar is an evil witch from the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. She is the leader of the Druids, the magical branch of the Galra Empire, but is herself an Altean , formerly known as Honerva, an Altean alchemist. History Servant of Zarkon Haggar was originally an Altean alchemist named Honerva who was sent to Daibazaal to study the crater of a comet that fell from the sky the night before. Her studies led her to discover a new power source that could advance the planet beyond any other and that the crater was actually a rift to another reality. During this time she married the planet's ruler, Zarkon and after many years her experiments with the Quintessence became unnerving, one of them was testing it on her sick cat which made it live longer than it naturally should. She then became obsessed with the potential of immortality that Quintessence could give them. She leads her husband into her obsession and they tried to lead Alfor down their path too but to no avail. During her experiments Honerva grew sick, and told her husband that the only way to save her was to expose her to the Quintessence. And so Zarkon tricked his fellow Paladins into going into the rift in order to save her. But they were both exposed to a combination of an overdose of the substance and the creatures from the other realm. Presumed dead, Alfor evacuated the planet and gave orders to destroy it in order to close the rift forever. However the two woke up, corrupted by the Quintessence, and Zarkon rallied his armies to take revenge for their planet by destroying Altea, killing his former friend and enslaving the Galaxy. Now going by "Haggar," she became one of Zarkon's closest confidants near the beginning of his reign 10,000 years ago, as it is through her magical manipulation of quintessence that Zarkon has remained alive and in his prime for so long. Regardless, Haggar became well known for interrogation and experimentation, with the latter often involving fitting her subjects with cybernetic implants. This reputation and her influence with Zarkon was received with mixed sentiments from the Galra military: while commanders like Sendak appreciated and were even the beneficiaries of her counsel and developments, others like Prorok felt that she was "weakening the Empire" through her activities. Despite this, her voice was the one that Zarkon most trusted, and so her will often prevailed in any disagreement. Among those to suffer her ministrations was Shiro, whom Haggar had evidently hoped she could shape into the Empire's "greatest weapon." Voltron's Return Whatever plans Haggar had for Shiro were disrupted by his escape, and he would grow to be a far greater threat to the Galra Empire than an asset when he ended up becoming the leader of the new Voltron Paladins. Haggar sensed Allura's awakening on planet Arus, which prompted Zarkon to dispatch Sendak to the planet in hopes of capturing or eliminating Allura and claiming Voltron for the Galra. When Sendak was thwarted by the new Paladins, Haggar set to work on an alternative strategy: the creation of the first known Robeast. Approaching the gladiator Myzax, who had been the most feared warrior in the Galra arena until Shiro defeated him, she offered him a chance at vengeance that he gladly accepted. His soul was then transferred into a massive mechanical body by Haggar, who sent the monstrous being to Arus in hopes of crushing Voltron; when it failed she was quick to propose the creation of another, but Zarkon opted to call upon Sendak and offer the commander a chance to redeem himself. Sendak's efforts failed, and the Castle of Lions soon departed Arus and set course for a Balmera occupied by the Galra. When Prorok urged mobilizing their fleets to capture Voltron, Haggar suggested that they wait so that a new means of acquiring quintessence could be tested; to Prorok's chagrin her will prevailed. Haggar later created a new Robeast and sent it to the Balmera, only for it to be imprisoned in a Balmeran crystal after battling Voltron. When Allura was captured and brought to Zarkon's command ship, Allura escorted her to Zarkon and then prevented her from attacking the Emperor. She later confronted and injured Shiro when she encountered him aboard the ship, but was driven off by Hunk and the escaped Allura. When the Defenders of the Universe were able to make their escape due to the base shields being lowered, Haggar fired off a blast of her dark magic that damaged Allura's wormhole, trapping the Castle of Lions within it and scattering the Paladins and their lions. They managed to escape, but Haggar soon achieved another victory when Prorok was outed as a traitor and turned over to her. She soon used him to create another Robeast, which attacked a Blade of Marmora base that the Castle of Lions had discovered only to be destroyed by the Blade known as Ulaz. Haggar soon turned her attention to uncovering the spy who had aided in Voltron's escape, and despite his apparent innocence tasked one of her Druids with monitoring Commander Thace, who had been assigned to oversee the investigation. At the same time, Haggar would struggle with Zarkon's obsession with reclaiming the Black Lion, which he had once been the Paladin of. Zarkon's Obsession and Defeat Dealing with the Coalition Personality Haggar is Gallery Haggar with Myzax.png S2EP13 Summon Prince Lotor..png Haggar Speaks with General Raht.jpg Haggar (Engage with extreme prejudice.).png Haggar's original color of her eyes.png Haggar's right eye.png Haggar and Zarkon (Season 2 Ending).png Haggar, Lotor and Raht's arm.png General Raht Speaks with Haggar.jpg Haggar (Season 5 Final Episode).jpg Haggar and Commander Ladnok (Season 5).jpg Haggar in Oriande's Temple.png Haggar and Acxa (Omega Shield).png Haggar arrived at the Kral Zera with Sendak and Lotor's Generals.jpg Haggar as Honerva (Season 8 Flashback).png Honerva (It's an advantage).png Haggar hear baby crying.jpg Allura, Honerva, and the original Paladins.jpg Haggar sees her son (S5E3).jpg Honerva (S8E2).png Haggar going to destroy Naxzela.png Honerva with her mother.png Photos of Zarkon, Haggar and Druids.png Haggar (Before Lotor's born).png Abilities Category:Females Category:Voltron Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists